Hunter & Prey
by thehotmageaeris
Summary: Sindrel, after having saved Morrowind from Dagoth Ur and the corruption of the Tribunal, she sets off to Solstheim. Her curiousity is piqued by the whispers of the Bloodmoon prophecy, and her investigation lands her square in the middle of it. But will she be the Hunter or the Prey? Rated M for gore and sexy later chapters Hircine/The Nerevarine (Sindrel)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

Sindrel watched the fresh powder fall about from the steel grey clouds from the sky as the shaman Korst Wind-Eye spoke before her.

"Bloodmoon Prophecy, eh?" the fair skinned girl repeated. She shifted her woolen shawl over her brow to help protect against the snow, tucking back strands of her short red hair.

"I encourage you to take great care when you do your wanderings here, child. We've seen the carnage left behind when werewolves make ribbons out of seasoned warriors these past few weeks," Korst Wind-Eye told her before turning to trudge through the snow back into the heart of the village. She nodded to him when he glanced over his shoulder. "Farewell and keep to the roads if you travel out tonight."

Sindrel would have scoffed the whole prophecy and the possibility a Daedric prince could show face on Nirn, if not for having seen Azura herself just weeks ago in Morrowind. She knew better to assume what was and wasn't possible now. Rumors of the prophecy had piqued her interest since she arrived. Hushed voices of werebeasts, heaps of dead horkers, and the coming of the crimson moon traveled on the wind about her on the island of Solstheim. But what really sparked the quest was the werewolf attack on Fort Frostmoth while she was there. The young Neverine's curiosity eventually led her to the village of the Skaal, a tribe of Nords that still clung to their ancient customs despite all change in the world around them. After performing their rituals, she was finally accepted and able to learn what was need from them. Her adventures back in Morrowind left her with the taste for more action. Sindrel sensed she was close to getting her fill.

The sky dimmered in the twilight hour, yet the snow continued. Sindrel peered out the thick paned rippled glass of her cabin's window. She could feel the subtle change in the air. Breathing steadily, the Breton attempted to calm her nerves while she stoked the fire now dying a slow death in its pit. It crackled in submission, lingering a bit longer on its coals than before. Sindrel, forgetting then to breath, sat staring at the orange embers living on. She almost forgot how freezing it was just sitting there in her nightgown.

It won't be long now, she thought.

Another deep breath and a shiver.

Fretting about it will do me no good.

Sitting upon her cot, she pulled the course haired animal pelts over her limbs, nestling under the pile. Sindrel would sleep with her enchanted dagger on.

A shrill howl awoke her with a start. Sindrel leapt from her cot, shoving her feet into her boots with dire swiftness as she peered about her. It was pitch black aside from the faint red glow of the blood moon reflecting in off of the snow through the lone window. The fire had died sometime in the night. However, she did not need her vision to know that she was not alone. Her heart raced so hard that she could hear it in her head.

Growls echoed from all sides of her. Not hesitating a second after she heard them, her dagger was out and she held in her fist a magelight spell to illuminate the room. In utter terror, she nearly dropped her dagger when she saw surrounding her were several werewolves. Their hot breath wisps of fog whirling out between the razor sharp fangs. Even in the magelight, the oozing saliva looked as if it could have been blood. Their claws were extended and quivering in anticipation to tear her to ribbons. Though she had fumbled with her dagger, she regained firm grasp of it despite the terror she was experiencing. Her magelight spell, however, did falter. Right as the light of her spell dimmed to nothing, she screamed in horror as they launched at her.

Everything was black and numb.

The darkness shattered around Sindrel and pain reared its ugly head. She felt bitter freezing ice beneath her. Her cheek pressed against it. The ice burned like fire against her warm flesh. Weakly, she pushed against it. Her eyes peeled open, ignoring the throbbing pain she was feeling after having been thrown to the ground. At least, that's what she assumed happened.

It was bright. Her fingers shielded her eyes. They adjusted slowly, and coming into focus before her was a tall figure standing before a brazier of dancing flames. Though fuzzy at first, she could make out he was male and wore a mask that sprouted great antlers above his head. The being pulled down the mask, concealing his features right before her eyes were in focus. Sindrel's eyes widened and her body tensed.

Sindrel sat staring up at the Daedric Prince of the Hunt, Hircine.

Blinking, she marveled at the Prince. He wore nothing but his great elk mask, a cerulean silk sarong draped about his lower body, and leather wrapped boots. His exposed chest was sculpted muscle. Upon his tanned skin, however, was the complexion not unlike the fur pattern one would find upon a young deer. Tufts of white fur lightly adorned his forearms and shoulders, as well as a patch upon his broad chest. Hircine stood as a god before the girl, grasping in one clawed hand a mighty spear that boasted as much wild ferocity as its wielder.

"Ah, you have arrived…" His dark velvet words filled her ears, full of presence and power. Sindrel was speechless, still gaping up at the entity before her. The Daedric prince paid her no mind. With ease, Hircine twirled his spear about him "The others have been here for days now, and you are the last. It is time for my hunt and you are to take part. I have chosen only the most worthy to take part in the hunt… Carius of the Imperials, Heart-Fang of the Skaal, the frost giant Karstaag, and you... You have proven yourself a worthy hunter and so you have been given this honor. You and the others are to find your way to my hunting grounds. Take great care, for only one of you will earn the glory of facing the Hunter himself in battle while the Bloodmoon lights the sky. The others have gone ahead so only you remain here, mortal. My hounds are about and they hunger for blood. Perhaps I will see you soon. Now go."

With one swift jab to the ground with the butt end of his spear, he was gone.

Sindrel took a second to collect her wits. Noticing she still clenched in her hand her enchanted dagger, she thanked the nine, as well as Azura, for her luck in not dropping it. She would have to rely upon the little magic trinkets she had, her stealth, and her magic since she lacked her armor. A curse fell from her lips for not having the foresight to have her armor on. At least her boots were imbued with stealth enchantments. It still was freezing and the only thing keeping her from becoming an icicle was her ice resistant ring. Still, she would need to find something else to warm her if she didn't want to have her stamina drained constantly from the ice.

Sindrel stood, brushing off ice from her nightgown, and continued on.

A maze stood before the young woman, its entrance only a split in the ice shafts that made up the sheer walls. Shivering, she trudged on through the snow. The lacey white flakes ceased their needle like biting on her skin as she entered into the cave-like maze. Howls and snarls bounced off of the ice walls, alerting her of what lie within.

Hircine's children. How lovely.

Sindrel would stand no chance as she was against a werebeast, so she replaced her dagger into its hilt. Rubbing her hands for a bit more circulation, she readied her invisibility spell.

Only around the first corner did she find herself standing before the Imperial captain, Falx Carius. He was leaning against the icy wall, sword out and at the ready, looking as if he was trying to make up his mind to charge in and slay the beasts. He noticed her approach from the chilly entrance. A nervous smile crossed his face when he recognized her.

"Sindrel, it is you! I am sorry you, too, have been brought to play in this nefarious game. Since the werewolves captured me at the fort, I have been held here by this demon Hircine." He glanced about as he mentioned the Daedric prince. "Soon, others joined me; one of the Nords, named Heart-Fang, along with a beast named Karstaag. I believe the only hope for escape is to find our way through this maze…"

"Find our way to his hunting grounds, you mean?" Sindrel asked meekly after she heard a howl nearby. They both crouched behind a slab of ice.

"That's what the demon told me. We are to fight our way through this maze, which is hunted by the werewolves the demon calls his Hounds. I am weak, child, and have been here for too long," Carius told her sullenly, looking down at this sword as if it weighed far too much. Sindrel's brow knitted together in pity. He managed a feeble smile, glancing back at her. "Perhaps together, we can find our way to safety. We must find the key to allow us through the gate in the center of this maze."

"Then let us work together," Sindrel told him, placing her hand on his shoulder and giving the old man a comforting smile of confidence.

"I'm glad for your companionship. Together we can fight our way through these demon hordes and escape this evil prison." Carius' spirit rose and together they stood up and faced the corridor further in. He looked back at her before they stepped forward. "There is a door in the center of this maze, but we will need a key to enter. Let us go find this key and leave this place."

With that, they went forward. Sindrel told him to allow her to scout ahead with invisibility before he follows, keeping him from harm if possible. Soon, she found where the first of the werewolves were and so she retraced her steps to Carius. With a bit of concentration, she was able to cast levitation on him, allow him to follow her from above. At first he was clumsy with his airwalking and she was afraid it wouldn't work, but soon enough he was gliding quietly through the air to her relief. When they came to the hall the first beast stalked, they held their breath. Sindrel squeezed by unnoticed and invisible on the ground as Carius glided cautiously above. The beast turned about, growling as if it sensed or smelt them about, but it made no other moves to chase them. She was happy the werewolf didn't think to look up.

As she tiptoed through the caverns, she silently casted each time she heard a nearby tell-tale sound from a werewolf, signaling to Carius when to be as silent as possible. The icy walls made it difficult to both navigate as well as predict the location of the creatures, but they managed to creep through.

Along the way, she happened upon a torn leather jerkin with a belt at the waist, enchanted both with magic regeneration, to Sindrel's thankful surprise. It was a bit large for her, but with the belt, she made due. She ignored the stripped side from what looked like claw marks, as well as the blood that stained the side of it.

An hour passed of repeating their stretched luck with four other werewolves until they came to a dead end with a stone slab before them. On it laid a crimson glowing key. The two hunted beamed with the thought of now escaping the wretched caverns. Their spells wore off and they took a moment to rest.

"How far do you think the center is?" Sindrel asked, pocketing the glowing key.

"I would think it would be only a little further now that we've found the key," Carius replied. Sindrel smiled, pushing herself off the rock and readying herself to go on ahead.

Before they could even turn back to where they came from, a werewolf that had stalked them to their corner launched itself at the nearest of the two. Carius shouted out in dread and agony as the beast tore into his shoulder. Sindrel cried out in shock, pulling out her dagger in hopes to cut the dire hound off of her companion.

"Sindrel, RUN!" Carius shouted in between screams.

The girl stared only for a second in shock with her dagger clutched tightly in her grasp before doing as she was told. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as yet another person died because she was unable to save them. Of course, she knew that she couldn't save everyone. She was quick to cast invisibility again and continued on to the heart of the maze.

At several points, the stalking beasts would roar in a blood frenzy, having been riled up from the smell of Carius' blood. They could smell her as well but were unable to see her. She was thankful for the trampled snow of the maze floor covered her scent enough for her to slip by.

A draft of freezing air, stronger than the air currents of the cave, told Sindrel she neared the exit. Cautiously, she peered about the exit. Not a beast in sight. Relief washed over her, thinking she was out of danger. Allowing her spell to wear off, she placed the key into its hole, activating the portal door.

The roar of a wolf caught her off guard from behind. Sindrel gasped, launching herself through the portal. She didn't have to turn around to know the beast was right behind her.

Landing hard onto icy rock, she made no time to lament the bruises she would soon get and rolled away from the portal door.

"Lady Sindrel?"

* * *

Author's Notes: ACTIONY! YEA! FIGHTS AND SHIT! More to come. PLEASE review and let me know how I am doing with the story. I love to hear feedback, it's what I live for, man!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"Lady Sindrel?"

She looked up to find Heart-Fang looking down at her in confusion. Sindrel had no time to speak when the werewolf that had launched itself after her fell through the portal. Heart-Fang was the first it saw and it wanted blood. The Skaal barbarian did not give it an easy fight, however, turning into a werebeast himself through the agonizing transformation just as the pursuing beast connected its claws into his body. The two beasts rolled about the rock, snarling and snapping their maws at one another. Blood sprinkled onto the packed snow left in their wake.

Adrenaline coursed hectically through Sindrel's veins and her ears bounded with the sound of her heartbeat. She couldn't tell which beast was which anymore as they tumbled in such swift fury closer and closer to a ledge overlooking a ten foot drop. Off they toppled. She perceived it with the adrenaline before it happened but her breathe hitched regardless. A thud of flesh to ice sounded out and then nothing.

Sindrel rushed over through the snow to the ledge and peered over slightly, disregarding her visibility. The creatures laid stacked upon each other, clutched in a death grip within the claws of the other. The top beast's maw was a vice lock around the bottom's throat.

"Heart-Fang?" Her voice was but a timid whisper.

Only the biting breeze howled dully in response.

Looking around quickly, Sindrel spotted a rock on the ice. Picking it up, she clenched it in her palm before chucking it down at the two werewolves, hitting the back of the one on top. Not even a twitch of a muscle. Slowly, she descended the rocky ledge, carefully trying to avoid scraping her legs on the jagged stone and ice. A foot from the bottom, she lost traction, slipping backwards. A yelp escaped her lips as she landed half on the bodies below and half on solid ice. Panic ensued within her mind and she scrambled off the beasts. Her heart was racing when she spun around with her dagger poised and ready to see if they moved.

No movement.

A sigh of relief came tumbling out. Sindrel went to investigate the bodies. Hoping to figure out which body was Heart-Fang's, she set to heaving the top beast from the one beneath. She contemplated skinning them but quickly dismissed the gory thought, just in case she mistook which one was the Skaal man. Daring to put more weight into heaving off the beast, she stepped into the beasts shoulder with her own.

A snarl beneath her startled a scream and was almost snagged by a waving clawed arm. Instinctively, she swung her dagger in front of her as she fell back. It connected with fur, flesh, and tendon, lodging itself within the creature. Crashing to the ground, Sindrel ignored the bruising pain in her side from the fall and snapped her head up.

Blood was squirting out from the deep gash upon the creature's throat. Blood gurgled out of its snarling maw. She's was petrified to see it stagger towards her, claws outstretched in her direction. The woman stood no chance against the creature unarmed and knocked prone. If she were lucky and quick enough, she could scream out a fire spell. However, the werewolf crumpled down before she could react, bleeding out and twitching for a minute. As the blood squirted out less and less until it was a steady slow stream, Sindrel took the time to catch her breath. She kicked the motionless creature out of anger for the intense scare. It laid motionless, blood pooling now around its head like a halo.

Once her wits were collected, she stood again and tugged the blade out from the body. Now, without any more interruptions, she was able to look over the bodies. Nothing was on them, save for the one that had given her the fright just seconds before. A silver ring with the emblem of a wolf's head wrapped around one of the clawed fingers. Unable to remove it by sliding it off, she finally resorted to cutting the finger off with a few bloody hacks of the dagger. The second it was removed, the furred skin of the beast began to crackle and sluff off into a grotesque pile around the naked body of Heart-Fang.

"Oh gods!" Sindrel cried out. She had killed the Skaal barbarian by mistake. "Please forgive me!"

It took her a good five minutes to stop crying from guilt. She knew that she had to move on in order to get out alive. Through teary eyes, she examined the wolf ring. It had the soft hum of an enchantment upon it. She deduced the band was what allowed Heart-Fang to take the form of a werebeast. Sindrel wiped her tears and trudged on with the ring in hand.

Sindrel found herself in a wide open space after walking through a tunnel. The darkness swirled above her, leaving her unable to tell if it was sky or a cavern roof high above. She assumed it was the later. Pillars littered the vast area. The woman gathered it was the Huntsman's Halls. Dim light illuminated from small torches placed about the room. Ahead, there was movement. Sindrel realized whatever it was had not seen her yet and she slinked over behind a piller.

Immediately Sindrel could tell it was Korstaag when the ice giant began to pace about, stomping its huge feet into the frost covered tile floor. The young Breton cursed her luck. Shifting through ideas on how to take down the giant, she formulated a plan. She only hoped she had enough magicka to pull it off.

A few whispered incantations later, she summoned forth a daedric bow into her hands, a dremora, a daedroth, and a storm atronach. Thunderous footfalls shook the floor beneath her. It was clear that the behemoth had taken notice of the summoned beings.

Sindrel gave her creatures a quick wave and they bolted past the pillar, towards the giant. Snarls and screams of battle echoed in the hall behind her pillar as Sindrel knocked a summoned arrow into her bow. Stepping slightly around the pillar, she took aim and loosened the arrow. It struck Korstaag in the chest. The giant bellowed in pain, continuing to fend off the circle of attackers.

Another arrow sung through the air. It pierced into the leg of the giant.

Korstaag took notice of her as he swung his great fist into the head of the daedroth. The daedroth fell backwards to the ground, allowing the giant to stomp down into the head of the summoned daedra. Blood and brain matter squished out with a sickening cracking sound of crushed skull. Korstaag charged forward past the swirling rocks of the atronach and the greatsword of the dremora, intent on her.

Sindrel had just enough time to get another off, sticking it in his throat. The giant roared in rage, ripping the arrow from his neck. A massive fist came hurling forward, hitting the pillar next to Sindrel as she scrambled out of the way.

A quick casting of invisibility shrouded her from the giant. He stomped about, swinging around in search of her. He was so occupied with searching that he didn't notice the storm atronach and the dremora rushing up behind him.

Sindrel's dremora launched forward, burying his blade into the ribs of the giant. Howling in agony, the giant swung about in attempts to grab the dremora. Large stones mortared the side of the giant's skull, thanks to the atronach, knocking the giant to his knee. Sindrel stepped out from behind her newest pillar and took aim. She steadied her hand and let the arrow soar.

Another scream of pain came out and the giant grabbed at his face. The arrow had found its mark; the left eye of the giant now had the arrow imbedded deep within it. He didn't have time to suffer it much longer as the dremora slid his sword deep within the giant, between the collarbone on his shoulder. Korstaag's scream died away and his body hurtled to the floor.

A grin of disbelief spread across Sindrel's face. Her summoned bow faded from her hands. She walked out to examine the body, finding there was nothing to loot, much to her dissatisfaction. A thunderous crack sounded out behind her, alerting her to the presence of Hircine standing magnificently as tall as Korstaag behind her with the butt of his spear to the floor.

"So, you are the one…"

Sindrel spun to face him, pulling her dagger out at the ready.

"You have escaped my hounds and beaten back the other challengers. I had rather expected the giant to prevail," Hircine told her as if he were amused. "But no matter, you have proven yourself a worthy hunter and have earned the greatest honor that can be bestowed upon a mortal. You are to be my prey."

Sindrel swallowed hard, nervous about the task ahead. She had never thought she would have to face a Daedric Prince, much less the one that specializes in killing things for fun.

"I ask you though, what is it that makes a hunter great?" Hircine queried, spinning about his spear with ease as if he were bored. "Is it his strength, the speed with which he strikes, or is it his guile, the ability to outwit his prey? Answer me, mortal, and decide your fate."

Sindrel stood nervously before him and raked her mind. She felt she knew the answer. "Guile."

"So you have chosen and so shall be your fate," Hircine snapped his staff back to his side. Sindrel had the funny feeling that he was grinning at her under his mask. "To face me in all my glory would be less than sporting. So, you shall face but one of my aspects. The one you have chosen. We have little time, the Bloodmoon sinks low in the sky. Prepare yourself, mortal, for now you are the hunted."

A whirl of light surrounded the Daedric Prince and his form shrank to that of a tall Nord's height. Spear still in hand, the prince lunged at her with great speed. A painful side roll allowed Sindrel to dodge his spear tip by a hair. If this was only guile, she would have hated to see what he was like had she had chosen speed. She casted out a ball of fire into his face before he could leap back, catching him off-guard and leaving him stunned for a few seconds. Sindrel whistled her storm atronach and dremora over to their new target as she clambered to her feet and into a run. She passed between her summoned creatures, casting another bound bow spell. Sliding to a halt, she knocked an arrow, pulled back, and took aim to where Hircine had stood behind her. She was stunned to find he was not there, though her summons were. They were veering off to her left, allowing her to follow with her aim.

There was a sound of a blade cutting the air to her immediate left, giving her just enough time to tumble forward with her bow. A sharp pain struck her left side, nearly sending her to the floor in pain. Crying out, she saw Hircine pulling back his spear for another strike. Bow still at the ready, she let the arrow go to at least hit him. It did, in his side. Now they were even. Hircine gave little notice to the wound and continued to thrust his spear at her. It speared the flooring as Sindrel rolled to her side.

"Surely you will not disappoint me with using the same tactic you used on the giant," Hircine growled out.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Sindrel replied, swiping her leg out, kicking the spear to the side.

Hircine lost his footing and fell forward a foot before stepping to catch his balance. Within that time, Sindrel pulled out her dagger, slashing a deep gash across the inside of his thigh. A grunt of pain sounded from behind the deer skull mask. The Daedric Prince shot out his hand, grabbing a fistful of her nightgown in attempts to drag her to him. Her reaction was to kick at his arm, yet it was solid muscle and did nothing to stop her from being dragged. Hircine raised his spear over his head, readying to skewer her. She deflected the blow with her dagger, sending the blade into the tile just right of her head. Glancing at it, Sindrel grabbed ahold of the spear's shaft with her free hand in hopes to keep it there. Out of desperation, she sliced her dagger across his arm deeply. His grip never loosened. Hircine hefted the spear up, against her own grasp. Before he could plunge it back down into her chest, she sliced at her gown, tearing it up the side of her leg as she tore away from his reach.

Hircine pulled back for another jab. Before he could land a blow, Sindrel's dremora came up behind him and ran him through. The point of his sword stuck out from beneath his left breast, seeping dark blood. The Daedric Prince glanced down at his chest, heaving a painful groan out at the sight. The dremora withdrew his sword and was surprised to find his opponent still standing. Hircine switched his focus to the dremora and the storm atronach, bringing his spear up. The dremora's throat was sliced open and the storm atronach was slashed down after a few strokes.

Sindrel was losing blood quickly from her side. As Hircine was still engaged with her storm atronach, she took a moment to glance at the deep gash Hircine had given her. She was bemused that she still lived, having read stories of Hircine's staff and the power it held. Perhaps, like the aspect of Hircine before her, it was not of its full power. Still, if she didn't tend to the wound quickly, she would feint, or be killed. She looked to find him cutting down her atronach and decided to take a chance of attacking him as his back was to her. Breaking into a full run, she leapt up high and landed her feet into the center of his back, sending him crashing to the ground.

She saw his spear skitter across the stone floor, too far for him to reach. Scrambling to gain control, she shifted herself on top to where she was then straddling him. Holding her knife up with one hand, she grabbed ahold of the antlers upon his deer skull helm, holding it down to give her full access to his throat. She paused briefly, breathing hard. Her adrenaline was pumping as she stared down at him.

Hircine took the pause as an opportunity. Grasping the arrow from his side that she had stuck him with, he jerked it out, bringing it up within her opened position and stuck it deep into her left shoulder, just missing her heart and lung. Sindrel screamed out in pain, staring at the wound.

"A hunter should never pause when the prey is within his grasp," Hircine chuckled, knowing full well what was next.

In rage, Sindrel brought the dagger down, piercing his throat. She hacked viciously at the spot and the head was severed. Hefting the head and helm up in a feral act of victory, she let the dark crimson liquid bathe her face and a cry of conquest fall out of her lips. Within a second, she dropped it back down to the ground and stared at the gore before her. Exhaustion was catching up to her quickly as her adrenaline faded. Pain flooded back into her senses, overwhelming her almost to the point of puking. The aspect body of the Daedric Prince dematerialized from beneath her, plopping her down onto the cold hard tile. Attempting to stand, Sindrel pushed away from it. Her limbs failed her, letting her collapse back to the ground. She would have been on the verge of tears had she the energy to cry.

It was hard to breath. A glance down at the arrow nearly sickened her, reminding her of why. She found he had pierced it all the way through. It would be best to break the arrow's shaft and just pull it through. Carefully, she grasped the shaft to steady it and gave the end pressure until it broke, trying her best to ignore the stinging. Reaching over her head, she grasped the arrowhead. Agonizing pain pumped through her as she slid the arrow out from along the shoulder blade, screaming as it inched out. Blood continued to seep out of her side. She lacked the energy and concentration to cast a healing spell, but she had to close it.

Tossing the shattered arrow away from her, she went for the hem of her gown, tearing along it. Once she had a strip, she tightly wrapped it about the gash, crying out again at the dizzying agony. All she wanted now was sleep.

"Just a quick rest…" She told herself, sprawling out on the bloodied tile.

Darkness took her the moment she closed her eyes.

* * *

Author's Notes: She dies. The end.

Nah, just kidding. She still has to live long enough to smex up with Xelian. By the way, at this point in her life, she's very young, like 21 years old or so. She never joined the Morag Tong but had dealt with them on and off. She's still not very keen on bloodshed at this time. It takes a few years to just stop giving fucks.

Wonder what's ganna happen to her... OOooooooooooOOOOoOoOooOOOOOOoooh!

I'm going off of like 3 hours of sleep right now, please forgive me.

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review and let me know how I am doing with the story. I love to hear feedback, it's what I live for, man!


End file.
